


Гораздо худшие вещи

by Darsinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Family, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Августа никогда не притворялась доброй, терпеливой женщиной.
Kudos: 2





	Гораздо худшие вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far Worse Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404968) by [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

Уже почти десять часов. В квартире темно и тихо, горит всего несколько свечей. Августа предпочитает такой образ жизни. Никакой суеты. 

Позже она будет стоять у окна, наблюдая за маггловским фейерверком над рекой. Достанет бутылку шампанского, которую купила во Франции много лет назад и так и не открыла, храня ее для особого случая. Вынет из тайника, опустошит и насладится каждой каплей; у нее будет небольшой веселый канун Нового года наедине с собой. 

Или просто посидит здесь еще немного, прикончит свой напиток – огненный виски, никакого шампанского – и отправится спать. Тоже вариант. В конце концов, это просто ночь, как и любая другая. 

Августа откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза, крутя в руках стакан. Сколько уже прошло ночей, подобных этой? Годы идут так быстро; каким-то образом она больше не может воспринимать их всерьез, не то что раньше. Теперь они словно месяцы, недели, минуты; маленькие сущности времени, которые отмечают разложение живых тел, ничего большего. 

И все же, она полагает, что ошибочно не праздновать хотя бы чуть-чуть. В конце концов, это только раз в году, а до следующего она может не дожить.

Мысли в голове пролетают, убегают, возвращаются. Многие из них о Невилле. Впервые его нет дома на Рождественские каникулы. Она думает, это хорошо, что он остался в Хогвартсе. Не для него, для других – судя по всему, он стал своего рода лидером, или, по крайней мере, так кажется Августе. Похоже на правду, если верить слухам; не совам, которых он посылает с безупречно вежливыми письмами – возможно, отчасти из-за скромности, однако также очевидно из желания защитить. Августа не знает, как относиться к этому, но не может не гордиться. 

Она действительно должна вытащить его оттуда. Осталось немного денег, можно получить порт-ключ... Но она всегда хотела, чтобы он показал себя, и сейчас это случилось. 

Да и сама Августа не из тех ведьм, которые убегают. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Она предпочитает встречаться со своими врагами в открытую; предпочитает вытерпеть что угодно, но не эту нелепую скрытую войну, тайную охоту. Ей хочется умереть в бою, забрав с собой как можно больше врагов. Это – хороший способ, возможно, лучший. Не задерживаться, не растягивать. 

В больнице Святого Мунго, недалеко от Янус Тики, есть палата для старых ведьм и волшебников, которые больше не могут контролировать свою магию, опасны для себя и других, нуждаются в постоянном уходе. Вот что случится, рано или поздно, если только Невилл не возьмет на себя заботу о ней; не стоит этого исключать, бедный мальчик. Но это неправильно, считает Августа, так сильно изменять естественный порядок вещей, даже если это во благо; _ошибочно_ сделать ее объектом жалости, его неизбежной обиды, смешанной с виной. Она хочет уйти громко.

Кроме того, кого волнует, как все должно быть? Невилл не должен был расти без родителей. Нет смысла в том, что произошло.

Огненный виски жжет горло. 

Смерть никогда ее не пугала. Жизнь – иногда, хотя она всегда могла проглотить свои страхи, призывая гриффиндорскую смелость и собственную стальную волю. Жизнь надо оплатить, вот и все. Она помнит животных, которых держал маленький Невилл – жаб, крыс и других маленьких тварей, не живших долго; они старели или болели, а зелья Августы не помогали. Она помнит его плачь всякий раз, когда приходилось избавлять их от страданий. Он был безутешен, и она никогда не знала, что сказать, как объяснить: животные были счастливы, им повезло принадлежать ему, а не какому-то противному ребенку, который бы их мучил; никто не живет вечно, и есть вещи гораздо худшие, чем смерть.

В конце концов, она всегда отвозила его в соседский парк, где он проводил торжественные похороны, настаивая на том, чтобы вырыть яму своими руками. Теперь, когда Августа думает об этом, то понимает – у него всегда была любовь к грязи, почве и живым существам. Она вспоминает жабу, которую он взял с собой в Хогвартс – Тревор кажется. Размышляет, смог ли Тревор жить под опекой профессоров, если Невилл надолго его оставлял. Никогда не задумывалась спросить об этом. 

Половина одиннадцатого. Кто-то поет внизу, на улице. Она должна достать свою бутылку шампанского сейчас, если действительно хочет ее открыть.

Может быть, именно эта доброта всегда озадачивала ее; желание заботиться, часто воспринимаемое за слабость. Она хотела закалить его. Говорила думать о чести семьи. Спрашивала, что, по его мнению, сказали бы родители, если бы узнали о провале на Зельеварение; довольно подлый трюк, поскольку Августа подозревает – они ничего бы не сказали. Всегда такие беззаботные, Алиса и Фрэнк.

Ей интересно, что он делает сегодня вечером.

Может быть, он вообще не участвует ни в чем таком, по крайней мере, связанным с войной. Возможно, он просто встретил кого-то особенного, с кем хочет провести Рождество. По полученным письмам у Августы нет оснований так думать, но с другой стороны, зачем ему говорить об этом? Кроме Гермионы Грейнджер, он никогда не говорил с ней о девушках. Августа даже не знает, _нравятся ли_ ему девушки.

Похоже, он просто ускользает от нее, и, вероятно, она это заслуживает. Августа никогда не притворялась доброй, терпеливой женщиной. С Фрэнком всегда было так легко, или хотя бы легче, или хотя бы ей так казалось. Но храбрость Невилла приходит с заиканием, и Августа думает, что возможно она была слишком строга к нему – мысль, которая не оставляет в покое последние пару лет. Она не сказала ему так много, и нет уверенности, что скажет. 

Это все слишком, даже в такую ночь, как эта. Августа опустошает свой бокал с огненным виски; затем, отказавшись от всех мыслей о шампанском, встает со стула. Почти одиннадцать, время ложиться спать старым женщинам, которым нечего делать в канун Нового года, кроме посещения своей собственной вечеринки жалости.

Стук в окно: безошибочный звук совы. Она впускает ее, сразу же понимая, что та из Хогвартса. Сова принимает кусок холодного гуся, а затем оставляет письмо, которое открывается после быстрого заклинания по обнаружению проклятий. 

_Дорогая бабушка,_

_Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке. У меня не так много времени, чтобы писать, но я хочу поздравить тебя с Новым годом._

_С любовью,  
Невилл_

Августа закусывает губу, сглатывает, сжимая письмо во внезапно задрожавших пальцах. Это из-за огненного виски, говорит себе, это все из-за алкоголя и сентиментальности, не более. 

Тем не менее, она осторожно откладывает письмо, напоминая себе ответить сразу же с утра. Новый год начнется именно так. Она скажет ему, взвешивая слова, – Неужели каждое письмо отслеживается? – позаботиться о себе. Она скажет, что все хорошо.

Может быть, даст знать, что бутылка шампанского ждет его возвращения домой.


End file.
